Summer Splash
by moooooonk
Summary: Cinta itu bisa bersemi kapan saja, termasuk ketika Sasuke dan Hinata terkunci di dalam satu ruangan. Di musim panas kali ini, Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak seburuk seperti apa yang dikiranya.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Rated : T**

**_._**

_**Summer Splash**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Musim itu selalu berganti, memiliki keindahan tersendiri dan juga kenangan. Bagaimana tentang pandangan masing-masing itu terkadang tergantung keberuntungan. Jika ramalan terlalu berarti, maka setiap musim akan membawa kebahagian atau sebaliknya.

Bagaimana dengan cinta? Banyak yang mendengar tentang cinta yang bersemi. Kalau diingat itu memang seperti musim semi yang berwarna merah muda juga keharuman kelopak sakura yang berterbangan. Memang indah tapi jarang terjadi di kenyataan.

Cinta itu datang tertiba, kadang kita bodoh sehingga tak menyadarinya atau menolak kehadirannya. Cinta itu sesuatu yang kasat mata dan begitu terasa di suatu tempat.

Suasana musim kali ini musim panas, di mana langit biru tanpa awan dan matahari yang bersinar terik. Bau keringat dan matahari begitu tajam, dan pandangan seolah enggan untuk menatap keluar rumah dengan udara panas yang menyambut.

Musim panas dikenal dengan es serut, semangka, atau sesuatu yang dingin dan menyegarkan. Pakaian yang tipis juga lebih tepat, bermain di pantai, berkeringat dan membuat kulit menjadi kecoklatan. Liburan musim panas selalu ditunggu, meskipun pekerjaan rumah juga tak kalah banyaknya dengan liburan.

Tapi kali ini, liburan musim panas belum dimulai. Cuaca panas yang membakar hampir membuat murid di kelas itu resah. Pendingin ruangan tak berkerja, sebagian murid menggunakan buku untuk menggantikan kipas. Kebanyakan dari mereka mulai merasa bosan dengan pelajaran hari itu dan mencoba bertahan di dalam kelas dengan tidur. Jendela seluruhnya dibuka, memudahkan angin yang berhembus masuk walaupun terasa kering.

Guru yang mengajar masih menghentakkan kapur yang dipegangnya ke papan tulis. Tak peduli catatan yang dibuatnya benar-benar diperhatikan muridnya apa tidak, yang terpenting dia tak membiarkan kelas ini kosong.

Kalau di bahas lagi tentang cinta dan musim, mungkin itu akan ada hubungannya dengan dua bangku yang kosong di kelas itu.

.

.

.

Setelah tak ada perubahan, Hinata memilih mendudukkan dirinya. Dia haus setelah berusaha berteriak dengan suaranya yang memang kecil. Sedangkan orang yang berada tak jauh darinya masih berusaha membuka pintu yang katanya terkunci dari luar. Dia Sasuke.

"Sialan!" Laki-laki itu kembali mengumpat setelah usahanya berakhir sia-sia. Dia sudah sangat kepanasan di ruangan yang pengap itu, ditambah cuaca memang terik di luar sana.

Ruangan sempit ini terletak di lantai tiga, jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang karena letaknya juga di ujung gedung. Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka terkunci di ruangan yang kini dipakai untuk menyimpan perlengkapan festival. Alasan mereka ada di situ sebenarnya salah Sasuke, Hinata berani mengakui itu.

Tepat lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi, Hinata yang datang dari halaman belakang hendak kembali ke kelasnya. Namun di koridor yang memang sepi itu, Sasuke yang merupakan teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan itu sambil membawa kardus besar berisi spanduk. Hinata awalnya tak berniat berurusan dengan anggota OSIS itu, namun karena suara Sasuke yang terdengar acuh memanggilnya, pada akhirnya Hinata membantu Sasuke menurunkan kardus besar itu.

"Bantu aku sebentar," kata Sasuke. Lagi-lagi dia masuk ke dalam ruangan, mengambil kardus-kardus lainnya yang tampak berat. Hinata yang memang tak mengerti hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya memilih ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Tepat setelah kakinya melangkah masuk, pintu di belakangnya tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri dan menutup. Seketika suasana menjadi lebih hening terutama ketika Sasuke menatapnya langsung. Kardus yang hampir diangkat Sasuke kembali tergeletak di atas lantai, muka Sasuke lebih dingin dari sebelumnya dan Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Sasuke bertanya seraya menghampiri pintu yang tertutup tersebut, sementara Hinata memandang bingung.

"Kita terkunci," kata Sasuke lagi.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, sadar kalau Sasuke kini menyalahkannya. "Bu-Bukan aku yang menutupnya." Hinata berusaha membela diri, dia kini mendekati Sasuke yang mulai berusaha membuka pintu.

"Seharusnya kau tetap diam di luar." Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata dari sudut matanya, sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya bisa menunduk kesal.

Hinata kemudian menjauh, dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya untuk mencari jalan keluar. Hingga matanya menangkap jendela kecil yang lebih terlihat sebagai ventilasi di dekat lemari. Dengan bantuan kursi, kepala Hinata kini mencapai jendela. Dia sengaja mengeluarkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar, di luar sana terlihat murid tahun pertama yang sedang melakukan kegiatan olahraga.

Meski dari lantai tiga, Hinata kini berteriak semampunya dan mengeluarkan tangannya. Sasuke yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan pintu kini menoleh ke arah Hinata, dia mendengus dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Mereka tidak mungkin mendengar suaramu." Sasuke yang kini memilih memperhatikan Hinata mulai menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya.

Hinata yang tidak mendapat jawaban kini mulai menyerah, dia kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan satu alis yang terangkat. "A-Aku cuma berusaha," kata Hinata.

Dan waktu terus berlanjut, mereka masih terkunci di ruangan itu setelah satu jam berlalu.

Hinata yang merasa kerongkongannya kering dan Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan semua umpatannya.

Karena tak membuahkan hasil, Sasuke akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Hinata. Dua kancing seragam Sasuke kini dibiarkan terlepas, masa bodoh dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hei!" tegur Sasuke. Keringat turun dari dahinya, dengan perlahan Sasuke mengelapnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Hinata yang merasa terpanggil kini mengalihkan matanya pada Sasuke. Dia tak bisa berbuat banyak di situasi seperti ini, terlebih dengan orang seperti Sasuke. Laki-laki itu terasa begitu sulit bagi Hinata, bahkan mereka jarang mengobrol di kelas.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke barusan membulatkan matanya, mereka sudah sekelas selama kurang lebih enam bulan dan Sasuke baru menanyakan namanya. Hinata tak mempercayai wajah Sasuke yang tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Hinata mulai meremas ujung seragamnya.

"Kau tahu, ki-kita sekelas." Hinata berkata sambil menatap ragu dari balik poni tebalnya. Telunjuknya kini terangkat dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke yang menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Oh ya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang membuat Hinata semakin tertekan.

Merasa pandangan Sasuke tak lepas dari Hinata, kini gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menyatukan kedua alisnya dan mengumpulkan keberanian meski suhu di ruangan itu semakin panas.

"Namaku-"

Belum selesai Hinata mengucapkan kalimatnya, kini Sasuke tertawa kecil di hadapannya. Kepala Sasuke sedikit menunduk saat tertawa hingga menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dari Hinata. Hinata menatap bingung.

"Aku bercanda." Sasuke menahan senyum di wajahnya yang terasa kaku. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Jelas aku tahu namamu, kau gadis terlamban di kelas 'kan?" Sasuke mengukir senyum setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sedangkan Hinata, dia memalingkan wajahnya setelah mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Hinata sudah menduga, laki-laki itu begitu sulit baginya. Bahkan kehadiran Sasuke di dekatnya hanya akan membuat Hinata menahan dirinya.

Selama sekelas dan meski jarak tempat duduknya dan Sasuke tak terlalu jauh, Hinata selalu berusaha untuk tidak berkontak langsung dengan laki-laki itu. Sasuke memang murid sibuk yang sering membolos pelajaran hanya untuk mengurusi acara sekolah atau semacamnya, meski wajahnya lumayan, Hinata tidak seperti gadis lain yang mau mendekati Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak tertarik pada perempuan.

"Y-Ya, memang benar." Hinata berkata dan memilih menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya mendengar ucapan Hinata. Gadis itu kini merubah ekspresinya meski dia menunduk, Sasuke menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san," panggil Hinata.

"Bagaimana rasanya me-menyukai laki-laki?"

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Hinata kini menegakkan tubuhnya. Alisnya bertaut dan menatap tajam Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tampang polos.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke serasa ingin memperbaiki telinganya ketika menerima pertanyaan Hinata tadi.

Hinata tersenyum kecil mendapati ekspresi Sasuke yang berubah, wajahnya terlihat kesal namun tak terlihat menakutkan seperti biasanya. Kali ini Hinata yang menyandarkan punggungnya, udara panas berhembus dari jendela kecil.

"Aku bercanda." Hinata kini menahan tawanya dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya. Matanya menyipit ketika lengkungan di bibirnya semakin lebar.

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendapati reaksi Hinata yang seperti itu. Hinata balas mengerjainya kali ini.

Merasa puas setelah tertawa, Hinata menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Bisa dilihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama, Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Kau ti-tidak mungkin menyukai laki-laki." Hinata menjauhkan helai rambutnya dari pipinya dan kembali menunduk. Hinata menduga Sasuke tak benar-benar marah karena ini.

"Kalau benar bagaimana?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dengan gerakan refleks, dia tak mempercayai apa yang barusan didengarnya dari mulut Sasuke.

Di tempat Sasuke, seringai tipis terbentuk melawan wajah Hinata yang memandangnya tak percaya. Dan kemudian Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya hingga memilih melangkah ke arah Hinata yang jaraknya tak lebih dari empat langkah.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya meski kini dia menikmati ekspresi Hinata yang kebingungan bahkan terlalu sering untuk hari ini.

Hinata menggeleng cepat dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ternyata berita yang sering dibicarakan murid perempuan benar adanya, itu menjadi alasan mengapa Sasuke tak pernah menanggapi gadis-gadis cantik yang dengan mudah tertarik padanya. Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa di keadaan seperti ini, terlebih dia tak sengaja mengatakan kalau Sasuke menyukai laki-laki. Hinata hanya berpikir itu bahan yang bagus untuk candaannya membalas Sasuke.

Tapi ternyata, Hinata tak tahu apakah Sasuke tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"Ma-Maaf." Hinata meremas jemarinya sendiri, bahkan dia ragu untuk memandang Sasuke yang semakin dekat ke arahnya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke setelah ini, mungkin saja Sasuke akan membentaknya atau yang paling ditakutkan Hinata adalah menghajarnya. Ah jangan terlalu jauh.

"Kau belum pernah melihatku sedekat ini dengan perempuan 'kan?" Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Hinata. Hinata menggeleng cepat dan berusaha mundur di tempat duduknya meski gagal.

Jaraknya semakin menipis, Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang berusaha menghimpit Hinata sekarang. "Ma-Mau apa?" suara Hinata bergetar ketika Sasuke juga tak menyerah ketika Hinata melakukan perlawanan meski tak berpengaruh bagi Sasuke.

Rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi putih Hinata, Sasuke tak akan mudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah Hinata dengan matanya yang kini menutup.

"Kupikir kau tidak keberatan dengan satu ciuman." Sasuke ingin tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin memerah dengan tampang terkejut. Dia kini mendorong Sasuke lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja, kau yang bilang aku menyukai laki-laki." Sasuke kini menahan Hinata dengan tangannya yang bersandar pada lemari di belakang Hinata. Tempat duduk Hinata sudah bergeser dari keberadaan semula.

Hinata menggeleng kuat, dia membuka matanya dan memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sebelumnya Hinata sembunyikan.

"Ta-Tapi aku normal," kata Hinata, dan perkataannya barusan ditanggapi dengan alis Sasuke yang terangkat.

Degup jantung Hinata sudah tak beraturan saat ini, dia hampir pingsan memandang wajah Sasuke dengan jarak sedekat ini. Ini pengalaman pertamanya, bahkan bertemu dengan laki-laki penyuka sesama jenis juga termasuk.

"Kau takut menyukaiku?" Sasuke bertanya ketika Hinata tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Lagi-lagi bisa Sasuke lihat dengan jelas ekspresi terkejut Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaannya.

Sasuke yang tak ambil pusing kini semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Hingga niatnya untuk mencium Hinata sudah bulat, tiba-tiba Hinata mendorong dadanya kuat dan akhirnya bibir Sasuke meleset dan hanya menyentuh ujung hidung Hinata.

Sasuke terdorong hingga menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Dengan cepat Sasuke memperbaiki posisi berdirinya ketika Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke sadar wajah Hinata sudah sepenuhnya memerah.

Tangan Hinata memegangi hidungnya yang barusan disentuh bibir Sasuke. Rasanya aneh ketika Hinata berpikir Sasuke barusan mencium hidungnya.

Hinata yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan merasa enggan untuk berbalik memandang Sasuke, kini memilih untuk meraih knop pintu. Sekedar berharap pintu yang terkunci itu terbuka dan bisa membebaskan Hinata dari situasi seperti ini.

Mata Hinata membulat ketika tangannya menggenggam knop pintu, seketika terdengar bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran yang berganti.

"Sasuke-san," panggil Hinata.

Sasuke yang sebelumnya meremehkan usaha Hinata untuk membuka pintu kini menanggapi panggilan Hinata dengan suara beratnya.

Hinata berbalik menghadap Sasuke, wajahnya kini memandang datar Sasuke yang menunggu Hinata kembali berkata. Hinata menjauhkan badannya sedikit dari pintu hingga Sasuke bisa melihat tangan Hinata yang memegang knop pintu.

"Ini tinggal diputar." Hinata berkata seraya memutar knop pintu di hadapan Sasuke. Dan dengan mudah, pintu yang dikira benar-benar terkunci itu kini terbuka lebar.

Sasuke mematung di tempatnya, sedangkan Hinata masih memandang Sasuke.

Karena tak ada pergerakan berarti, Hinata kini melangkahkan kakinya, berniat segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun sebelum Hinata benar-benar keluar, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan dengan mudah tubuh Hinata kini menghadap Sasuke.

"Jangan ceritakan pada siapapun." Sasuke berkata dengan kepalanya yang menunduk. Sasuke bahkan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia merasa bodoh untuk pertama kalinya.

Bisa Hinata lihat warna kemerahan yang samar di pipi Sasuke. "Kau ti-tidak perlu khawatir, ka-kau bebas menyukai siapapun," perkataan Hinata membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

"Termasuk laki-laki." Hinata tersenyum ketika pandangan Sasuke bertemu dengan pandangannya.

Sasuke mendengus, dia hampir saja lupa kalau di hadapannya adalah Hinata. Sasuke bukan membahas tentang kertarikannya, dia hanya tak ingin Hinata membocorkan masalah knop pintu pada orang lain. Hal tersebut jelas menurunkan daya tariknya nanti, dan kali ini Sasuke merasa Hinata benar-benar lamban.

"Bodoh." Sasuke tak habis pikir Hinata masih tersenyum di hadapannya, kini dia menggeser Hinata dan keluar duluan dari ruangan itu. Sekarang jam pelajaran terakhir, Sasuke tak mungkin menyelinap masuk saat pelajaran berlangsung. Lagi pula, dia juga sudah mengantongi izin dari sekolah. Sementara Hinata, Sasuke tidak begitu yakin dengan itu.

.

.

Kurang lebih masih setengah jam sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, Sasuke dan Hinata kini berada di samping sekolah dengan minuman kaleng dari _vending_ _machine_ di tangan masing-masing. Hinata meminum kopi dingin yang dibelinya dengan perlahan, sementara Sasuke sudah menghabiskan minuman sodanya setengah.

Cuaca di luar memang panas, Sasuke benci mendengar keributan dari serangga musim panas di sekelilingnya. Hal tersebut sama halnya ketika tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tapi hembusan angin di luar lebih baik daripada di ruangan itu, Sasuke dengan lebih mudah bisa menghilangkan rasa gerahnya.

Sementara Hinata masih sibuk dengan minumannya, Sasuke tiba-tiba melirik gadis itu dari ekor matanya. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang baru ditemuinya enam bulan lalu dengan status teman sekelasnya itu tidak sesuai dengan dugaan Sasuke. Dia pemalu, sedikit ceroboh, ramah, dan sering tergagap saat berbicara.

Sasuke belakangan ini lebih sering memperhatikan Hinata dari bangkunya yang terletak di belakang Hinata. Diam-diam Sasuke sudah menyukai Hinata sejak lama, Sasuke baru menyadarinya dua bulan terakhir.

Sasuke bahkan tak menyangka Hinata adalah orang yang Sasuke mintai tolong tadi. Dia tak akan ragu jika saja di ruangan tadi dia benar-benar mencium Hinata. Dan sekarang, dengan mudahnya Hinata mengacuhkan Sasuke dan lebih memilih sekaleng kopi dingin.

"Hei," Sasuke bersuara seraya memainkan kaleng minumannya.

Hinata yang mendengar panggilan dari Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyukai laki-laki, ingat itu." Sasuke berkata dengan raut mukanya yang sedikit kesal, dia benci harus mengucapkan itu.

"Ku-Kupikir juga be-begitu." Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum lalu mengangguk, hari ini dia sudah menjadi murid nakal yang membolos dua mata pelajaran dalam satu hari.

Sasuke yang Hinata kira menakutkan kini anggapan itu berangsur-angsur berkurang, Sasuke tidak sedingin yang dibayangkannya. Dia hanya terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya hingga tak ingin memikirkan hal lain, mungkin itu yang diduga Hinata.

"Jadi aku menyukaimu," lanjut Sasuke.

Suara Sasuke tiba-tiba langsung terulang beberapa kali di telinga Hinata, dia memandang wajah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dengan cepat Sasuke meneguk sodanya habis, dia tak suka saat Hinata memandanginya terus dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Sedangkan Hinata, dia kini melupakan kopi dinginnya yang kini membasahi telapak tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan senyum malu-malu mengembang diiringi rona merah di pipinya.

Jadi ketika Hinata pikir liburan musim panas kali ini akan berbeda, maka ada baiknya Hinata menikmati sehari ini dengan teman sekelasnya yang bahkan tak pernah Hinata duga.

"Te-Terima kasih," kata Hinata.

.

.

.

Cinta itu tidak hanya bersemi di musim semi, sewaktu-waktu tentu bisa saja terjadi. Musim panas kali ini punya percikan tersendiri, tergantung pribadi masing-masing dan bagaimana semua itu mengalir.

Rasanya manis dan juga terasa hangat, sama halnya seperti matahari yang terasa hangat saat ini.

Ketika bukan setangkai es krim dan semangka manis yang menjadi bayangan orang-orang, Hinata menduga ada hal yang lebih baik dari bayangannya.

Jadi Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk kembali ke kelas setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Keadaan di kelas sama seperti tadi pagi, mereka semua hampir tak mempunyai semangat di cuaca sepanas ini. Namun begitu melihat Sasuke dan Hinata masuk bersamaan, semua mata memandang keduanya dan kesan baru mulai bermunculan.

Itu menjadikan alasan kenapa dua bangku di kelas itu kosong.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Thanks for reading ^^**_


End file.
